Flash - Happy Beginnings
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: After Barry is pulled into the speed force. See where the characters are now and what new challenges they face. Sort of like a Flash Season 4 to pass the time.


**_This is a story I'm planning on working on. This is sort of an intro into what the story will be about. Please review at the end so I can see if people are interested in reading it. Thank You!_**

 **Happy Beginning Now Begins Part 1**

It had been months since Barry went into the speed force. Team Flash was pulling through. Cisco was working with Gypsy to learn to become The Vibe to help out. The lightning storm that happened before Barry went into the speed force made new Metas. They needed all the help they could get.

Harry had decided to stick around after H.R.'s passing. Jesse stopped by a lot. Earth 1 was in more danger at the time than Earth 2 was. Her and Wally were as happy as they could be. Wally took up the name Flash, and is now wearing a modified version of his yellow suit. It was like Barry's old one except it was yellow. Barry's old suit was packaged away, no one wanted to get rid of it just yet. Joe had become the Captain of the Police Department after the current one retired to spend more time with his boyfriend. Joe and Cecile were living together. Wally moved in with Iris, since she wanted company after Barry left. Julian stuck around, but only to help out and trying to find Caitlin. Tracy also stuck around, she helped Harry and Cisco out when needed to build things.

Harry couldn't believe how Tracy could be so smart and silly at the same time. Jesse always used it as a joke saying that he liked Tracy. Harry would always deny that. Cisco and Gypsy were a real couple now. They found an apartment to live at together.

The real question was Caitlin. No one has seen her since she decided she needed to find herself. Life was hard without the whole team, people were still mourning over H.R. and Barry. But they were survivors. They were still a team. And that would never change.

Oo0ooO

"Good one!", said Jesse Quick. Wally had just used lightning to knock down the tiny man that stood in front of them.

"I asked you to guess my name, if yer do I stop.", said the tiny man. The man has been wreaking havoc over the city for a while now. He seemed to have some type of mischief making magic. They couldn't really tell for sure though.

"And we told you that we don't know your name and this is not a game!", said Wally. He lunged at the man. He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the street.

"Oh come on!", said Wally as Jessie helped him stand up. The little man ran away giggling.

"We need a plan.", said Jessie to Wally. Wally nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could try guessing his name?" Wally looked at her like she was crazy.

"For some reason I have a feeling his name isn't John or Larry or anything simple. Besides we don't even know if he will really stop then.", said Wally.

"For some reason this little man seems familiar.", said Jesse. She then shook the thought out of her mind.

"How about I distract him while you knock him out?", asked Wally. Jessie shrugged it was as good as idea that they could think of. They wished Cisco, Harry, or at least Tracy were at Star Labs, but sadly they were probably arguing at Jibbers again.

They speeded up to where the little man was causing trouble.

"Hey pipsqueak!", shouted Wally. The little man looked to Wally's direction.

"Look who's back finally have a guess then?", said the little man who smirked. Wally smiled back.

"You could say that.", said Wally. Before the little man responded Jessie hit him on the head with a mailbox. The little man instantly fell to the ground. Jessie then put him in special handcuffs that dampen powers that Harry and Tracy had made. Wally ran over and hugged Jessie.

Jessie then brought him into a kiss. "I'm glad I came to this Earth.", said Jessie. Wally smiled and kissed her again in response.

Oo0oO

Iris sat down on the bed she once shared with Barry. Iris wasn't giving up on getting Barry back, not one bit. In fact, she only ever went to Star Labs to either do a favor for Wally or talk with everyone about ideas on how to bring back Barry, without destroying the world in the process. Jay used to help out, but he had to go back to his own earth to keep it safe, Iris couldn't believe Jessie had stuck around so long. I didn't understand how these people could continue risking their lives. I mean this job didn't do any good for H.R., or Barry's parents, or even Barry, and many more people. Everyone disagreed with her especially Joe.

"Hey sweetheart.", said Joe as he walked into Iris' room.

"Hey daddy.", said Iris. She stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. She then sat back down. "Why did you drop by?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were doing fine.", said Joe.

"Yeah, I'm ok.", lied Iris. Joe smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, Celeste and I are going out to eat, Wally, Jessie, Cisco, Gypsy, Harry, Tracy, even Julian is joining us. I was hoping you would like to come out to.", said Joe.

"I think I'm fine. I'm following a story right now.", said Iris. Joe sighed.

"You better not be risking your life for this story, we talked about this ever since Barry left.", said Joe.

"Since Barry was made to leave. He had to go, we could have found another way.", said Iris. Joe rolled his eyes, he shouldn't have mentioned Barry.

"Ok, I'm going to head out, I need to interrogate someone.", said Joe. Iris nodded.

"Goodnight Daddy.", she said.

"Goodnight Baby Girl. Love you.", said Joe.

"Love you too.", said Iris. Joe smiled slightly then left.

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought._**


End file.
